Heridas del corazón
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Hace tiempo, le hubiera importado poco tener que sacrificar personas, ahora no sabía como continuar. Las dudas aparecían. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba a sus hermanos como odiaba a esos seis niños pero sobre todo, se odiaba así mismo. Su corazón era débil, él era débil. Las heridas, nunca sanarian si seguía cargando con los pecados del pasado.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si, estoy tan dolida con mi pequeño niño Ryoken que no voy a parar de escribir estas historias hasta que al menos, mi pequeño corazocito pueda sentirse un poco más tranquilo ante la tragedia del capítulo anterior. Estoy demasiado adolorida que no puedo asimilar lo que vi en el capítulo anterior, es bastante doloroso. Así que, espero que este capítulo les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Corazón herido, corazón frágil. Corazón de un niño que tuvo que madurar lo más rápido que nunca pudo disfrutar de la dulce época de la infancia. Corazón lleno de sueños, ilusiones y deseos, que con el tiempo, tuvo que deshacerse de todo eso para poder darse cuenta de la verdad, de la cruel y amarga que tiene de verdad el mundo y las personas que sólo esconden secretos. Nunca lo admitiría pero odiaba a su padre al mismo tiempo que lo amaba por aquellos experimentos que hizo y que provocó que su corazón, sólo se rompiera más rápido. Su padre nunca estaba a su lado y siempre tenía que comer sólo, sin disfrutar de su compañía y de aquellas palabras que a su corta edad, no comprendía. Odiaba a sus "hermanos mayores" por esconder tantas cosas pero los amaba por que siempre estuvieron ahí, con un abrazó, con una salida o con un pequeño dulce que le hacía recordar que a pesar de lo ocupados que siempre iban a estar, ellos estarían ahí a su lado.

Odiaba a su único y mejor amigo, aquel niño que fue parte de aquellos terribles experimentos que le hicieron vivir al fin una vida pero también lo quería como un hermano pequeño, el cuál, siempre lo cuidaba en aquellas noches de pesadilla que tenía después de aquellos experimentos y que nunca le decía que tenía por pena. Odiaba a cada uno de esos seis niños por robarle la atención de su padre al hacer aquellas horribles cosas con tal de un nuevo futuro a la humanidad. Pero tampoco podia odiarlos cuando solamente eran infantes, que al igual que él, tuvieron que aprender a ser fuertes y aprender que la infancia sólo sería un cruel recuerdo para la dura vida adulta que les esperaba.

Odiaba todo, incluso se odiaba a si mismo por permitir todas aquellas cosas por las que pasaba, por las que había estado observando como esos niños casi mueren, por permitir que se quedara sin padre por unos años después. Por permitir que cada una de esas cosas avanzará y el no pudiera evitar que avanzará. Se odiaba tanto, se odiaba de verdad con sólo ver su imagen en un espejo. Realmente, empezaba a pensar, que todos los problemas se hubieran solucionado si sólo hubiera muerto. Ahora ya era bastante tarde para hacer aquello.

Aunque, era bueno ocultarlo y que su corazón llevará todo ese peso que muy pronto desbordaria.

Tranquilidad y dolor. Arrepentimiento y paz. Sinceridad y llantos. Pesadillas y gritos. Había tantas emociones albergadas en su pecho que realmente sentía que no terminaría de hacer una lista de ellos. Había tantas cosas en que pensar que realmente sentía que en cualquier momento, su corazón se rompería en miles de pedazos, que estos mismos se caerían al mar y se perderían entre el oleaje del mar, que terminarían por llegar a lugares bastante alejados, lugares que nunca podría llegar alcanzar. El corazón era bastante frágil, las situaciones por las que pasaba, no eran bastante fáciles y sólo provocaba que fuera más complicado de superar.

Quería cambiar, quería ser alguien mejor, una persona que realmente se arrepiente de todos sus pecados, los pecados de su padre, los pecados de sus hermanos. Pero, era realmente difícil, era realmente aterrador por que desde hace tiempo, había perdido su camino. Tenía miedo de iniciar un nuevo camino del que le dieron. Tenía miedo de alzar la mirada y no poder decidir entre aquel camino de oscuridad o un camino de luz. No le era permitido escoger aquel camino de una brillante y hermosa luz.

Tenía furia escondida en su pecho, tenía aquella valentía que lo define, aprender de aquella inteligencia de la que tuvo que desarrollar desde el momento en que se quedó sólo. Ser ese alguien que toma las mejores decisiones cuando tenía la cabeza fría. Ser ese alguien cruel y de frío corazón que no le importaba sacrificar la vida de demás personas para llevar a cabo sus planes. Sólo pensar en aquellas soluciones que le traería una prosperidad y tranquilidad al mundo sin importar sacrificó alguno.

¿Porqué empezaba a dudar?

¿Porqué su cuerpo no podía moverse ante aquella situación?

¿Porqué ahora le importaba salvar a personas desconocidas?

Si antes podía ofrecer millones de vidas para poder salvar al mundo. ¿Porqué le importaba ahora que los inocentes sufrieran? Su corazón empezaba a molestar su adolorido pecho, era como si le dijera, que no debía hacer aquellas cosas de las que después podía existir arrepentimiento. Y más arrepentimiento en su vida, ya no quería. Quería vivir lejos de todo pecado, lejos de todo tipo de problemas. ¿Porqué le empezaba a importar ahora? Todos eran libres de amar y sufrir a su manera, el sufría y se arrepentía a su manera, era realmente necesario que las personas aprendieran y sufrieran un poco lo que el sufrió. Pero de alguna forma, eso tampoco le pareció perfecto. Era como si regresará a ese tiempo, en aquellos experimentos de esos seis niños. Dónde los veía sufrir, gritar de dolor y morir del hambre. Todo era para el bien de la humanidad pero nunca fue para su bien, presenciar aquellos pequeño niños que lloraban y que vivían en esas condiciones.

Quería cubrir sus oídos para evitar que todo ese dolor llegará a su corazón pero era imposible.

Por más que se ocultara, por más que intentará vivir su vida, era realmente imposible.

Sus manos como sus piernas, se sentían encadenadas. Moverse en una pequeña habitación donde en lo más arriba sólo existía una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz. Donde cuando oscurecía, podía apreciar el cielo nocturno con las pequeñas estrellas y al ver una estrella fugaz, pedía ese deseo de ser alguien libre y sin ataduras.

**_"Un futuro a tu lado..."_**

Eran aquellas palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. Las palabras que para el significaban como un abrazó cálido. Palabras que hacían que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos y provocará que volteara a sus espaldas para darse cuenta de todo mal causado. Voltear frente a él y mirar aquellos seis niños que lo miraban con una sonrisa. Ver los ojos brillosos de cada uno de ellos y ver como ese niño de ojos esmeraldas, se arrodillaba y posaba su pequeña mano en la cabeza del mayor.

_**"Gracias por salvarnos."**_

**-Yo no hice nada**

_**"Claro que si, gracias a ti, seguimos vivos y podemos tener un futuro."**_

**-No es cierto**

_**"Eres nuestro héroe y estamos seguros que queremos un futuro a tu lado."**_

Donde Ryoken volvía a ser ese niño pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojos y viendo con ilusión a esos seis niños que lo aceptaban olvidando todo tipo de pecados que cargaba en sus hombros. Donde le ayudaban a levantarse y tomaban su pequeña mano para jugar con todos esos seis niños. Donde podía sentir su corazón tranquilo y volvía a su infancia para jugar felizmente con sus nuevos amigos.

Era verdad. No podía cambiar las cosas que hizo o que provocó en el pasado. Por más que se esforzara y quisiera viajar al pasado para cambiar todas esas cosas, eran pecados que siempre cargaria en sus hombros. Sin embargo, ya no tenía porque preocuparse por el pasado, el pasado sólo se quedaría atrás cuando tenía un futuro donde podía hacer muchas cosas. Donde podía cambiar aquellas acciones. Ayudar a las personas, quitar ese peso del corazón de las personas, quitar aquel dolor que seis niños siempre cargarian. Dejar de odiarse, dejar de odiar ese pasado como dejar al fin libre a su padre de aquellos recuerdos, de su adolorido corazón.

Tener en cuenta la realidad, que estaba sólo. Que su padre había muerto y así poder, dejarlo descansar en paz.

Dejar que toda preocupación se fuera y que su corazón herido y débil, se sanara lentamente aunque pudiera tardar un poco más. Ya no tenía porque hacer daño a las personas, mucho menos, decir que ellos eran menos en sus planes, ya no tenía porque pensar de esa manera. Aún, cuando las personas no se lo pidieran, él haría lo que fuera para protegerlos. Para notar aquella sonrisa de la esperanza en el rostro de todos.

Aún cuando su herido corazón, ya no pudiera aguantar, sólo recordaría aquellas palabras que le da calidez.

**-Un futuro a mi lado...**

Donde podía ver su mano y sentir esa calidez con la que fue perdonado. Donde su corazón latía con tranquilidad y donde podía sonreír con sinceridad. Alzar el rostro y sentir como la luz acariciaba con gracia su rostro, como el aire removia sus cabellos y sentir como al fin podía tener un camino diferente. Y aunque su corazón aún le causara dolor por aquellas heridas abiertas, sabía que podía sentirse tranquilo que al fin podrá cicatrizarse.

**_Algún día..._**

Su corazón volvería a ser fuerte...

**_Algún día..._**

Dejaría de odiarse y aceptar las cosas como son...

**_Algún día..._**

**_Algún día..._**

Olvidaría por fin el pasado y su futuro será más brillante.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Quiero a mi niño. Espero que en esta segunda temporada ya termine y la tercera temporada nos de una sorpresa. ¿Ustedes como piensan que será el final de esta segunda temporada? Yo espero que bien donde todos puedan despertar y unirse contra SOL. Sería un gran cambio a la trama**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 20 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
